


Orbs of Distraction

by Nellancholy



Category: HuniePop (Video Game), League of Legends, SCP Foundation
Genre: Crack, F/F, Kinda, Polyamory, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When boredom and inspiration strike at once,I write crack on my phone. Ahri gets a new girlfriend,on Sun-ju/SCP-953's advice. Takes place in continuity with "First Date",my previous SCP fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbs of Distraction

A chill of anticipation ran down Ahri's spine as she started her car to head down to the bar. The last time she felt like this was probably when she'd gone on her first date with Sun-ju. In fact,this date was indirectly planned by Sun-ju,too.

"Since I'm literally tied up with the Foundation most of the time,why don't you try meeting up with someone who's got less commitments? Someone who can keep you company while I'm busy? And maybe whenever I can get out...the three of us can get to know each other better?"  
Ahri would swear on all three of her orbs that those were Sun-ju's exact words. Looking at how enthusiastic Sun-ju was to be part of a polyamourous group,Ahri didn't have the heart to remind her that she breached containment pretty much every weekend,anyway.

Not that Ahri was at all averse to the idea,of course. By Sun-ju's recommendation,Ahri had made contact with one Jessie Maye online. They'd exchanged texts,some (totally SFW) photos. She was the single mother of an adult daughter,looking to be in an active relationship again. And more to the point,she was totally hot. (Ahri would also swear that that was only like,50 percent of the reason she was interested in her.)

Based on their two previous meetings,Jessie seemed like the kind of genuinely nice,sincere,affectionate lady you wanted to be in a relationship with,but as she'd made it clear,she definitely wasn't monogamous either. On their first meeting (a lunch date),Ahri considered telling Jessie that she was a fan of her...work,but figured that'd make things awkward. And she really hadn't heard of her until Sun-ju introduced her,anyway.

Pulling her tiny car into a subpar parking space about 100 meters away from the entrance to the bar,Ahri took a few moments to check her outfit. She had on a halter top and a short jacket alongside a polyester miniskirt,all from Sun-ju's closet. The only concession she made to her own sense of style was the modest pair of flats and the full length leggings she had on.

The bar was one of those well-lit,super neat,"decent" places with hardwood flooring and smooth jazz being piped in. Though the lady in the leopard print top sipping a cocktail at the bar counter did serve as something of a contrast.

"Oh look! My sexy girlfriend is here..." That purr was unmistakable,irresistible. Ahri was briefly tempted to check for any spurting out of her nose,or...the other place.

"H-hey there Jess!" Ahri panted,hoping she wasn't blushing too much. "Nice to see ya again." She gave a little nod to the bartender. "Blue Cosmo."

Jessie gave a little chuckle,playfully poking Ahri in the bicep,dangerously close to her chest. "Ooh,looks like someone's starting slow,huh?" Ahri bit her lip,muttering her response. "I'm...just gonna have one tonight,I think..."

That was met with Jessie's arm round Ahri's shoulder,the smell of her perfume wafting into Ahri's nose as she cooed teasingly. "Aww,a lightweight,are you? Heh,I guess you and Tiff have that in common,too."

Jessie's smile widened just a little. "Say...why ARE you dating me,when you could be going out with Tiff,and maybe...sleeping in with her,too? God knows she needs it..."

Jessie's smile widened to that of a cougar,just about to pounce. "Maybe...I scratch a particular itch you've got?"

As much as Ahri enjoyed being teased by the bronze MILF (and she really,really did),she decided to get a word in as she leaned back,feigning a shocked expression. "Why,do I really look that young? Goodness,and here I thought we were a perfect match for each other!" Ahri smiled,continuing. "I daresay that if you're a MILF,I'm one too!"

Jessie blinked for a moment,before bursting out laughing. "Oh god! Oh god,Ahri,I can't believe you said that out loud!" Leaning in,she cupped Ahri's chin. "Heh,you've got potential...but you're not quite old enough,are you?"

Ahri pursed her lips in response,trying to quip back at Jess. "Ha,if you're expecting a barely legal cherry,you'll find it already popped..."

Jessie parted those perfect,glossy lips again to deliver another teasing jab,but they both caught themselves,noticing the stares pointed at them.

As expected,Jessie was the first to speak. "Well well,perhaps we should take this somewhere more...private,hmm?"

Ahri's jaw must have dropped,because Jessie immediately leaned back,putting on a dramatic face. "Oh no...my girlfriend wouldn't leave me to drive home alone,would she? Especially not when I've been drinking..."

And so it was that Ahri drove Jessie back to her house in the suburbs,heart (and other parts) throbbing. She sighed,hoping that Jessie wouldn't take her nervousness as rejection.

At that moment,however,something else came to mind. "Uh,Jess? Tiffany's home,isn't she?" As though suddenly awoken,Jessie stretched languidly. "Oh,of course she is. But she's probably shut in her room right about now. Don't you worry your sexy little head about her."

Ahri nodded. "Poor girl..." She couldn't help blurting out,to Jessie's amusement. "I said don't worry,didn't I? Tiffy's one hell of an achiever,and she's got lots of good friends,too. I'd say I raised her well,but..." Jessie gave a sigh and a shrug,signalling a departure from that topic of conversation.

When they strode into the house,the lights were off,save for the ones in Tiffany's room. Ahri considered inviting the girl for a shopping trip sometime, but she figured that'd end up feeling pretty condescending,giving more of a "mommy's hot new wife" vibe instead of a "cool big sister" vibe.

While she was pondering that,Jessie had apparently slipped away,heading to her own bedroom.

When Ahri stepped in,she was more stunned than ever before,or at least,she was the most stunned she'd yet been today.

Jessie had somehow managed to slip into lacy purple lingerie,light a row of candles,and warm up a basin of massage oil in the time it took Ahri to arrive there.

There was definitely some spurting going on now.

"O-oh god." Ahri stammered.

"Please...Jess is fine."

Sun-ju smiled as she watched the evening's proceedings from the branch of a tree. She'd had to beat up a particularly annoying fairy to get front row seats to this event,and she was gonna get all it was worth. She chuckled. Let her girlfriend and her new girlfriend have their fun first,and then she could swoop in and surprise them during the afterglow for round two.

Pretty soon lingerie was flying and oil was splattering. It was looking to be a fantastic night,for all involved.


End file.
